


Tainted Love

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marking, Sado-Masochism, Sex Toys, Shoes, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee arranges for Kazuya to be put into a submissive position where he can exact some revenge for all the wrongs he’s suffered in his life.  It’s his turn to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters found here *do not* belong to me. The story itself *does* belong to me. I am making no profit from this endeavour.
> 
> After reading Kazuya’s stats and seeing that he enjoys “collecting sneakers” my sleep-addled mind read that as **shoe fetish!** and looking at Lee I *know* he’s got some freaky kinks that he indulges in. I’d say that these guys are as much IC as I can keep them for the scenario that I’m putting them through. I also had a hell of a time writing this and penned it up in about… 5 hours. Oh man, I needed to get some beating smut out of my system! YAY! Half the fun was reading up on cock rings and figuring out which ones I wanted to use and then figuring out HOW they work, since I don’t have the equipment to test them out myself.
> 
> I also feel funny putting Lee in stilettos, but… well, I guess Kaz would like it. Personally I like the big-ass clunky shit kickers with the massive soles and the steel-everywhere plates.
> 
> I also go a bit overboard with the use of the word ‘brother’ here when referring to these two. Yeah, I don’t mind slashy incest, but if the use of the word in a sexual context bothers you… erm, your back button should still work on your browser.

Lee Chaolan stood in the deluxe penthouse suite that he’d arrived at a few days prior. The King of Iron Fist tournament was still a few weeks away, but there was so much that he had to handle prior to the arrival of the other contestants… and he always liked to get first dibs on the best suites. The one he’d claimed was top-notch, with lots of room and privacy, which was how he liked it. He strode from within his closet, stocked with all the clothes he’d brought, and turned on his heel to inspect himself in the full-length mirror.

Purple had always been one of his favourite colours. Along with black fishnets and PVC and leather it just made his silver hair stand out all the more. He turned, checking out his profile in the mirror and delighting in what he saw. The feel of the material against his skin – the _tight_ material – sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. There was just something about the way that mesh made his body look; it accentuated the muscle along his arms, deepening the shadows around his chest and showed enough skin to be alluring. He brought his hands up to feel along the material, nails raking across his skin before it met the black waist cincher that started just below his ribs. The boned item was pulled as tight as he could draw it in to craft a nice shape to his body. Aesthetics aside, he wore it for the restrictive pressure it put on him, just sending even more blood to places below his waist. His legs looked like they were painted with latex, but it was only his favourite pair of purple PVC pants that clung to him like a second skin. On anybody else the getup would have looked ridiculous, but when you had the body of a god, you wanted to show it off.

And Lee loved to show off.

He ran his hands down along the cincher, hesitating on his hips before he pressed them further down to indulge in his hardness that had shown interest the moment he’d stepped from the shower. It was painfully hard, and would stay that way for a while thanks to the solid leather ring he’d wrapped around it prior to dressing. The added pressure was deliciously painful and he bypassed desire to rub himself raw through his clothing in favour of reaching lower to tighten the laces on his boots that he’d bought especially for this occasion. His _date_ did appreciate extravagant footwear, and he hoped the thigh-high boots pushed the right buttons. He didn’t wear heels all that often, but it suited the outfit, and his masculine frame was the perfect juxtaposition against the stiletto boots that were pulled on so tightly over his pants.

He turned before the mirror once more, ensuring that he looked perfect before walking to the closet and withdrawing a large, black suitcase. It was heavy, full of all the tools he’d need for the evening, each individually chosen for this night and he wore an ill-repressed smirk as he carried it across the suite to the sliding glass doors that led to the spacious balcony.

He slowed his gait to a confident pace, letting the door click shut behind him before releasing a sigh that signaled his arrival to the man who was out there.

Kazuya Mishima’s dark head rose at the sound and craned to the side to look at his silver-haired brother, though his bonds prevented anything more than a sideways glance from the corner of his eye. His naked skin visibly pricked at the warm night air, anxiously anticipating what would come next. He was obviously displeased that his clothing had been taken from him, but he said nothing, opting to glare at the other man instead of complain.

There would be plenty of time for threats later.

Lee casually strode across the balcony – larger than any of the other rooms’ – before pausing by a table to set his suitcase on the decorative glass top. He didn’t pull the latches right away, instead letting the delicious anticipation settle across him as he reached into his back pocket to withdraw a fresh pack of menthol cigarettes. His lighter flickered in the cooling afternoon air, sucked in through the cylindrical tube packed with tobacco before it snapped shut and Lee inhaled deeply of the poisoned smoke. A perfectly manicured hand came to rest on the suitcase, slender fingers splaying out to run along the leather exterior. “I hope you’re ready for this, brother,” he said lightly amid a breath of smoke as he snapped open one clip of the case.

Kazuya didn’t flinch at the sound, though he struggled at his bonds a bit more before relaxing. Though he was strong, he couldn’t break the ropes that held his hands firmly behind him. The cord had been wrapped around his chest, over his shoulders and behind his back to keep his elbows parallel behind his back. A small clasp attached the ropes to the table he’d been thrown across, making it impossible for the Mishima heir to draw himself up. He was kept off-balance further by the ropes that were strapped around his ankles, though they were not tied together. The thick, white cord was skillfully wrapped around each ankle and then brought up a few inches away from the back of each of Kazuya’s thighs, keeping his weight on knees. The table he was bent over was small, only a couple feet off the ground – more like a bench – and the Mishima heir knew that Lee had ensured his immobility for as long as he was tied to it.

Not that he had to be happy about it.

“Chaolan, let me up now!” he turned his head as far as he could, the ropes digging into his skin.

Lee’s mouth quirked up and the cherry heater of his cigarette glowed brightly. Instead of dignifying the outburst with a reply, his hand moved to the other clasp and flipped the suitcase open with an audible clack.

Kazuya stopped struggling, although Lee was certain he could hear the other man grinding his teeth. His eyes left his adoptive-brother’s bare bottom and turned towards the many implements of pain that he’d brought with him. While many more hardcore instruments were hidden from view, he wanted to start the evening off with something a little less harsh, and more teasing of what he knew that Kazuya was looking forward to. There’d be time for blood later, but at that moment, he wanted to see the other man writhing beneath his skilled hand. He reached out to run his fingers along the leather and latex handles of different tools, finally settling on the wooden handle of a collapsible cane. It was comfortable and familiar in his hand as he withdrew it from the case and flicked his wrist to extend it its full length. It made a loud snapping sound and the Silver Devil spun on his pointed, stiletto heel to face Kazuya. The other man stayed immobile, though the subtle prickling of his skin was the indicator that proclaimed he was ready.

Lee walked up to Kazuya, his cigarette still hanging from his mouth as he approached. His booths clacked audibly on the tiled floor as he paused beside the bound man, his hand reaching out to hover over his shoulder before swinging back and striking Kazuya’s ass. The blow was loud in and of itself, although Kazuya’s lips remained tight and unmoving to let any sound escape. Undeterred, Lee walked to the edge of the balcony to drop his spent cigarette over the edge. He peered after it for a while, seeing the groups of people that were milling about below them on the summer afternoon. So many people. He disliked sharing his brother’s cries with others, but it would be such a humiliation to Kazuya that he knew it would be worth it.

He turned, his power in the situation blindingly evident in his posture as he glanced at the dark-haired Mishima that was bound and submissive and less than a metre away from him. It wasn’t often that Kazuya willingly agreed to such a position, but Lee’s promise of new boots might have had something to do with it. The older man never uttered their safe word, no-matter how rough Lee got, and it was with confidence borne from that knowledge that Lee strode back to his brother, swiftly bringing his leg up to drop his foot right next to Kazuya’s face. “How do you like them?” he asked, keeping his voice light and pleasant while he nudged the toe into the other man’s face.

Kazuya didn’t say anything, but kept his head facing the boot. It was shiny PVC that accentuated the arch in his brother’s foot and laced all the way up. He tilted his head, eyes following the laces as they continued up Lee’s calf and over his knee to his thigh. The snarl returned to his face as their eyes met and Lee’s cane came down on his rear with a crack. “Eyes down,” he ordered, his voice losing its previous soft qualities and adopting the tone he reserved for subordinates that displeased him. He withdrew his foot from the table and walked around behind the prostate Mishima. “I bought these boots especially for you, and you think that they give you the luxury of looking me in the eyes?” he snapped the cane forward again, striking Kazuya’s rump hard enough to leave welts. “That is an honour you’ll have to _earn_ ,” he smacked the other man’s ass a few more times before resting the end on the ground like a regular cane. He leaned forward to inspect the marks, a smirk rising to his mouth as he saw the red welts standing out against Kazuya’s light skin. He reached out to gently run a finger along the red marks that ran across his cheeks. The touch itself elicited little reaction from the other man, and Lee felt the bulge in his pants grow even stiffer; this wouldn’t be over soon.

Lee withdrew and stood straight behind Kazuya, bringing the end of the cane up to run along his thighs. The brunette had a rough exterior, but the hidden parts of his body that hadn’t been exposed to the toughening, rigorous training were still sensitive and soft. Lee knew that regardless of Kazuya’s stoic, expressionless face, he was sending shocks of feeling along his nervous system as he flicked his wrist to snap the cane back and forth between the other man’s thighs. Kazuya’s body remained immobile, his penis and scrotum hanging heavily between his legs and Lee made sure not to clip them with the staff, although he was sorely tempted, if only to elicit the kind of sound from him that he’d been anticipating all day. He whacked between his brother’s legs, leaving dull welts along his inner thighs before bringing the cane up to gently rub behind his balls, bringing it under one before hedging the two and driving forward to tease the back of his awakening cock.

He grinned and withdrew the cane; he had all night and decided to play with something that was broader and flatter. Without a word he returned to his case, setting the cane down on the table and reaching in to withdraw a paddle. It was pitch black, rubber, with one flat side and the other studded with dull, metal pyramids that were widely spaced across the surface. He smiled widely as he ran his fingers over the metal parts and crossed the short space between the suitcase and the brunette fighter. He stood squarely behind the other man, letting him feel his boots grazing his legs as he stood between them and leaned over his back, letting his body lightly brush against Kazuya’s naked back before leaning in to whisper beside the other man’s ear. “You’re always getting in the way of my plans, but I’m going teach you a lesson.” He sank a hand into the other man’s dark hair, yanking his head back to make sure he had his attention. “You won’t get anything you want until you play along, and _then_ ,” he accentuated the word with a breathy laugh that hit the older Mishima’s ear. “I might let you lick my boots.”

“You bastard,” Kazuya grumbled as Lee pulled back.

The words were followed by a swift crack as Lee flipped the paddle to stud-side and brought it down across Kazuya’s rump will a light smack. “What was that?” he asked, raising the paddle again. He never expected Kazuya to submit readily and just loved hearing the indignation in the other man’s voice as he continued to utter insults, giving him leave to continue bringing the paddle down, harder and harder until his ass was beet-red with welts and swelling.

Lee Chaolan was hot and sweating by the time that Kazuya’s insults had stopped and he rested the paddle along the soft skin of his ass. The flat side slid against the hot skin, almost soothing as he brought it around to trail down Kazuya’s thigh before bringing it around to let the thin edge trail up the crack of his ass. That action drew an unprecedented reaction out of the dark-haired man that started with a hiss as he tried to clench his cheeks together and pull away.

“Let me up, Chaolan!” he bellowed straining at his bonds and putting real effort in to get loose. “I’m done fucking around. Let me up now and I promise your death will be quick!”

The fact that Kazuya refrained from using their safeword didn’t pass by Lee unnoticed and he grinned even wider. “Such language,” he tisked, playfully patting Kazuya’s rump. “This isn’t over until I say it’s over, and I promise you, dear brother, it’s only just begun.” He dropped the paddle on the ground with an audible clatter and reached between Kazuya’s legs to grab the semi-hard arousal there. He heard the darker man gasp as he squeezed firmly and tugged. “I hope I have your attention now,” he hummed as he released his grip and squeezed in a gentler, more enticing fashion. Kazuya remained silent, quivering with rage, although he didn’t struggle to be free, at least, not while Lee held him in such a manner.

The Silver Devil thoughtfully massaged Kazuya’s cock while thinking of a punishment. He couldn’t express how the power of that action alone made him feel. He’d always been the one crawling on his belly, following after Kazuya and playing the trusted secretary just to be ready when his opportunity to seize power for himself came. He squeezed his fist tightly around the impressive cock before releasing it and withdrawing to return to his suitcase.

His eyes raked over all the tools he’d brought, trying to decide on which one would be suitable to remind his brother that he was in charge when his eyes fell across a metal ring that was glinting in the dim light. He reached out to it, his fingers closing around the cool metal and he withdrew it from the case. It was heavy, just the right size. “Excellent,” he murmured, grabbing the bottle of lubricant before he turned back to Kazuya.

The Mishima heir began struggling again when Lee again grabbed his cock and inserted the tip of his cock into the weighted cock ring. He struggled and cursed, but Lee didn’t give up until the ring was thoroughly lubricated and seated nicely behind Kazuya’s genitals. He ran his hand from the base up to the head, gently massaging as he felt the member filling with blood, becoming firm enough to support the weight of the ring if left to hang. “I see you think you can enjoy this,” he said, keeping his voice steady and avoiding the quiver that threatened to escape him. He squeezed the brunette again before pulling downwards and releasing him. The action drew a deep gasp from Kazuya, prolonged by the sudden weight on him that pulled his erection down to point at the tile rather than rise up against his navel.

“Ungh,” Kazuya muttered unintelligibly, gritting his teeth and resting his head against the bench.

“What was that?” Lee asked drawing back to get in his brother’s face again. “I don’t think I quite heard you.” He bent over to look Kazuya in the eye, but the other man only shot him a look of loathing. “I’ll bet that’s pretty uncomfortable, but it will slide off the moment you lose your hard-on… of course, the ring makes it hard to do that.” He gave the other man a genuine smile as he reached back to grip one of his ass cheeks in a firm grip, fingers dipping in dangerously close to his tightened pucker.

“Don’t!” Kazuya growled, keeping his voice low but still commanding.

“Or you’ll what?” Lee asked, not concerned that the conversation was turning into childish banter. “I still haven’t forgiven you for threatening to kill me…” he trailed off.

“I was offering to kill you painlessly,” Kazuya said with a sinister smirk. “If you continue, I’ll be sure to make you suffer.”

Lee withdrew to stand at his full height and look down at the darker Mishima with mock-malice on his face. “I don’t think that my little toy has gotten through to you,” his head tilted to see the other man’s erection hanging heavily between his legs. “No, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to punish you the old-fashioned way. Remember, brother, just like father used to…”

Kazuya struggled at the words, “Pick your actions carefully, Lee…” but he didn’t finish as Lee brought his hand down to smack him on the ass again.

The Silver Devil grabbed Kazuya by his hair and pulled him back to unclip the tie that held him down to the table. The older Mishima still couldn’t move well and Lee effortlessly hoisted him up before sitting and draping Kazuya across his lap. His hand railed back and he brought it down across his brother’s ass once more in a forceful slap.

Any objections that Kazuya had had evaporated in the air that was filled with the sound of a bare bottom being beaten raw, and the grunts that went along with it. Lee’s hand was hurting, but he didn’t rest as he dished out a blow for every time he could remember Kazuya humiliating him. He’d return the favour with interest and verbally reminded his brother what every smack was for, bringing his hand down to accentuate each insult.

He smacked and beat until his arm grew tired and he needed to rest his hand on Kazuya’s ass, now bright red from the thrashing he’d given it. His fingers were tingling and he trailed them along the red ass, feeling the skin beneath his touch throbbing as well. He dipped an index finger along the crack between the perfectly-shaped globes and this time he didn’t receive an argument from his dark-haired brother. Lee could feel the heavy metal ring rubbing against his thigh, the Mishima heir’s cock was pressed against his thigh and he could feel the other man… grinding against him. The movements were very subtle, slight-enough so that the Silver Devil wouldn’t notice while he was beating the other man, but now… he inched his fingers towards his brother’s rear again and heard a muffled sound break through Kazuya’s mouth. It had sounded like a groan, but it had been too faint. He pushed his finger between the globes of Kazuya’s ass and that wrought a louder groan that was quickly swallowed as the other man realized that Lee was listening.

The Chinese man was a bit more skilled at repressing his moans as Kazuya’s hip dug into his arousal which was still trapped in his pants. “Are you…” he breathed, his voice laden with the tell-tale husky grit of desire. “… sorry?” He wanted an answer so he could continue. He _needed_ one!

Kazuya didn’t say a word, his hips stopping their movement against his thigh.

“Are you sorry?!” Lee bellowed, ready to break and just fuck him into the table. He brought his hand back and snapped it forward.

“Yes!” Kazuya hollered back, bowing his head. “I… I’m sorry I threatened to kill you,” he grit out, his tone clearly showing he didn’t mean it.

Still, the words were all that Lee needed to hear; he reached down to release the ropes that bound Kazuya’s legs so that the Japanese man could stand on his own, but he left his arms restrained behind his back. Once that was done, he stood, pulling him up by the ropes, and led him over to the balcony where he pressed him against the railing.

“Not… here…” Kazuya growled as he was pressed against the glass wall.

“What’s the matter?” Lee asked, pressing his erection against Kazuya’s ass, the two men only separated by a thin layer of PVC. He used one hand to hold Kazuya in place while he unfastened his pants and withdrew his cock. He faltered, the feeling of direct contact between his hand and the tender flesh of his erection was exquisite, and he fought to keep his fingers from trembling as he reached back to grab the lubricant and squeezed a healthy portion onto his hand.

He slicked his cock up quickly and took his time with preparing his brother. The other man had previously objected to items around his ass, but this time he didn’t resist – although he didn’t help either. Lee inserted a lubricated finger inside, easing it in until he felt the tight confines of Kazuya’s pucker relax around him. He thrust inside a few times before adding a second finger. He heard the older man curse something under his breath, but pushed back on the fingers in an encouraging way and so Lee continued.

The Silver Devil took longer than was required to prepare the Mishima heir, a result of being mesmerized by the pendulum effect that the weighted cock ring had as Kazuya rocked back on his fingers. Lee was also encouraged to keep going by the primal growls that Kazuya was unable to keep quiet after he’d successfully grazed the older man’s prostate. He focused his attention on that spot, marveling at how Kazuya clenched around him in a welcoming embrace, even as he verbally demanded that Lee stop doing that.

“Why do you want me to stop?” he asked, running his fingers over the gland.

“G-ah, just stop it and… do what you were… u-ah!” Kazuya moaned, his clenched pucker loosening as Lee pushed in again to hold it down like a button.

“ _What_ do you want me to do?” Lee drawled.

“Stop or you’ll be sorry!” Kazuya tried threatening, but it was hard to sound scary when one’s voice cracked with desire.

Lee pulled his fingers free and hauled back to smack his ass. “What?”

“Shit, Chaolan, fuck me, alright? Just fuck me already!”

Lee smirked, rising to his feet and grabbing Kazuya by his hair. “What?”

“Fuck me.”

“I don’t think they can hear you down there!” Lee yelled in his ear, bringing his hand down across his brother’s ass.

Kazuya bowed his head, his breathing heavy before he snapped his head up and hollered, “For the love of god, Lee, get your dick in my ass and fuck me or I’ll _kill_ you and I promise you _won’t_ enjoy it!” His words echoed all around them and down to bounce off the cement below, resounding for the people milling about, but his eyes were blazing anger and focused only on Lee.

The Silver Devil felt weak in the knees when he heard the other man and he nearly lost his mind when he saw that look in his eyes. It was the burning dominance that always radiated through Kazuya, and even though he was the one in control, at that moment, he wished it was the other way around. Without any more encouragement or threats needed Lee stood behind Kazuya, prick in hand as he unceremoniously pressed the head into the brunette’s tight opening.

All reason seemed to leave him as what felt like the centre of his being was encompassed with that tight, hot, moist, gripping passage that just kept taking him in until he was pressed right against Kazuya’s ass and it still gripped him, pulling him further. “Oh god…” he gasped, abandoning all pretense of being in control of himself and reaching down to spread Kazuya wider, letting him push himself in as far as he could go before his hips halted his progress. With great effort he pulled himself free, biting his lip to keep from crying out as the head of his cock popped free and he watched the swirling pucker of Kazuya’s ass close together after him.

“You fuck like a goddamn virgin, Lee,” Kazuya taunted. Lee seemed to snap back to reality and he moved into action as he snapped his hips forward to re-imbed himself in one swift movement. Kazuya groaned and Lee smiled, pulling back and snapping forward again. He kept his movements sharp and solid so that each thrust set their nerves on fire, and that each time his cock penetrated that tight sheath, it found that button that caused Kazuya to scream out.

“You’re… such a… slut, Kaz,” Lee panted, his white hair sticking to his forehead as he continued on.

The older man opened his mouth to reply, but what was intended as a harsh rebuttal melted into a husky groan. His body was being thrust up against the railing, cock swinging between his legs to meet the cool glass before swinging back, the heavy metal ring holding it down and keeping him on the verge of orgasm, but never letting him past that threshold. Instead of rushing up on him to crash around his senses, it was slowly climbing as the blood flow was slowed. He couldn’t force it to move up any faster and no matter how he panted or groaned, it wouldn’t unfasten the latch to his release. It was torture, plain and simple. He gritted his teeth, his groans coming in shorter gasps and he felt like he was losing his mind and that he’d do whatever it took just to reach that pinnacle of release and crash through it with blinding pleasure.

Lee was experiencing a similar distress as he thrust heavily into his brother. He just couldn’t get deep enough, he couldn’t thrust hard enough, he just… he was being taunted as he felt his release coiling in his belly, moving so slowly that he didn’t know what to do. Kazuya’s groans were matched by his own as he cursed no-one in particular and nearly screamed for it to end.

“Sounds… like… you’re the… ah, slut… Lee,” Kazuya bit back, purposefully clenching around the silver-haired man to elicit a delicious cry from him. “After… when… I **fuck** you… I’m going to… ah, I’ll… ah~h,” he choked on his words as Lee leaned over his back and bit into his shoulder, still thrusting as he worried the thick, muscled skin between his teeth until he tasted blood and then continued sucking. He reached down to grab at his brother’s arousal, blindly lifting it and stroking it firmly as he marked Kazuya with his mouth. His hand lifted the weighted scrotum and prick, relieving the heavy, downward pull and firmly jerking it in time to his own thrusts.

Kazuya’s head shot back, an incoherent groan on his lips as he began to mindlessly thrust back against Lee’s cock, matching his brother’s thrusts to impale himself with enough force to knock any other man back. “Fuck me, yeah, c’mon, Lee. Oh fuck,” his voice raised an octave or two before his body shuddered and Lee pulled his body hard against his own, his fingers digging into Kazuya’s hips as he ground deep within his body. He could feel Kazuya’s ass rhythmically clenching around him as his orgasm took hold, and Lee’s eyes rolled up into his head and the feeling took over him as well. Every part of his cock that was locked inside Kazuya was squeezed tight and the movement of pulling out was enough to set him off. Like a match head being struck against the side of the box, Lee’s prick was on fire as his release uncoiled from within his belly and shot out to fully ignite the rest of his senses.

After their releases had subsided, Lee began to withdraw from Kazuya, slowly gliding his glistening prick from the confines of his brother’s loosening asshole. He snapped the leather ring from around his prick and let it breathe as the air finally reached it and the blood was given unrestricted passage through the organ. He reached down to feel Kazuya’s softening cock and slid the metal ring from around the flesh, eliciting a sigh of relief from the other man who was still thrust up against the balcony railing with his arms bound behind him.

Lee wiped himself off and stuffed his softening arousal back into his pants before returning to his suitcase and throwing the cock rings in with the other, unused items. “Damn, I’d wanted to use that dildo,” he muttered under his breath as he eyed a vibrant purple shaft of latex.

“Untie me,” Kazuya’s voice drifted over, the command lazy in its utterance. Lee walked over, the clack of his boots loud on the tile now that the blood had stopped rushing through his head, but there was another sound that seemed as if it was coming from far away. Almost like murmuring, or cheering. He approached Kazuya and reached around the man’s chest to loosen the knots and pull the cords free.

“Hey,” he said, peering over the balcony to where his brother had been draped over. “Looks like you put on a show for the- ow!” he winced as Kazuya freed himself and swung out with a hook that knocked him off balance. “What was that for?” Kazuya advanced on him and Lee backed away, distracted from the cheers coming from the courtyard below.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, my perverted brother, because it’s _my_ turn now!” He backed Lee up against the adjoining balcony railing and the Silver Devil put his hands up to ward off any more attacks.

“Now, heh-heh… Kazuya? It was my turn this time!” He stopped his excuses as the dark-haired fighter moved in until the two of them were staring face to face, inches apart. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Kazuya leaned in and kissed him, hard. The older man bit down on the Silver Devil’s lip hard enough to draw blood, but Lee didn’t mind and kissed back, the coppery tint of blood mixing between them.

After a long moment Kazuya broke the connection and stood back. “I told you,” he said, wiping blood from his mouth as he grinned mischievously. “I didn’t want you marking me.” He turned away and Lee could see the bite he’d placed on his brother’s back glowing with a bright, blood-red mark that would surely scar. It was just another mark that would mix with the rest that the other man had laced across his body. The only difference being that it was obvious where it had come from and Lee felt his cock twitch at the realization that Kazuya was marked as _his_. He brought a hand up to his mouth to confirm his suspicion; he could taste blood and Kazuya had bitten his lip hard enough to bleed. Hard enough to scar too, he mused. He moved to follow Kazuya into the suite, his boots clacking across the tiles.

He was looking forward to Kazuya’s retribution.


End file.
